A Dark begining
by Timmikin Raith
Summary: Updated and better than before :
1. Chapter 1

A Dark beging

Timmikin stood ther and waited for his target, working for the akatsuki was a tiring job but it had larg reworeds he had worked with them for 4 years now after that faithful day of destruction aaaaa the butiful flames... he was sudenly intarupted by his partner renjiro hyuga "Timmikin i see her she is alone are you ready?" "yes" Timmikin said activating his mongeyko "Let us begin." Suddenly someone walks into Timmikins veiw a girl with dark skin and dark hair. "Interesting" thought Timmikin "she is of the hyuga clan but she has dark skin and bears a demon a rare find indeed" he turned to his partner " she will no doute since us but we can split up and she will find you." Renjiro noded and droped down while at the same time he pulled his sword out and slashed at the girl. she jumped back wards and actavatid her byakugan "so you are the akatsuki sent to kill me hmmmm?" she then did a few hand signs and was riding on a wave of water towards Renjiro. renjiro slashed with ヘビの破壊者 or snake destroyer. The girl flew of the wave and was suddenly surronded by grey and white chakara. She made a rasengan and ran towards Renjiro and hit him with the rasengan. Renjiro tried to dodge but was hit full force blew up in a puff of had used subsatution on her with a log. now out of the bushes came Timmikin he was using a chidore witch the girl counterd with a rasengan. Energy crackeld as hate clashd with justice Timmikins chidore was starting to lose its power so he actavaitid his demon 地獄の鬼の吸血鬼 or demon bat of hell. Timmikins teeth grew sharp and grew long claws. He then attacked with his sword. The girl blocked and hit him with gentil fist. timmikins arm went numb he cursed and ran away from the girl he had done his job and he would be back.

Thats all i got so far guys :) but i bring more i promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

Crushed before the rumbling waves of life

Back in hidden leaf

Angle uzamaki stood out in front of the hokage monument waiting for her team to show up, it had been 3 days since the two akatsuki members had attacked her and she was still a little tired from the fight. plus today was a training day for her team. Angle's thoughts were interrupted when a large teen came out of the forest. He was twice her size and both his arms tattood, his right arm had what looked like craked rocks on it while his left had what looked like waves crashing together. He was Ty, no one knew his last name because he had no parents. He was a nice guy but wasn't the brittest. He was carrying a little girl on his shoulders, she was small and had green pig tails she also wore traditional kanoichi dress. she was smilling and shouted towards angel " Good morning sensei!" the girl droped down and ran towards angel , the girl was tesna denkou she was named Tesla for a reason becuse her mother had been struck by lightning and all of the electricaty had been transferd to her unborn child. Tesla was always smilling and she made ty smile so they were best freinds. Right behind them was skar Kasai as a young boy he was burnt horribly and ever since then has had to were bandages all over his body he no longer had eyes or skin from the waste up from the waste down he is still intact he can see using tremors from the air and earth. angle was now in a big hug from tesna and was laughing with her. "sensei what are we doing today?" Tesla askd inthusiasticly. "we are going on a personal mission from me and the hokage" angle said with a smile " Oh good sensie i thought we were going to have to train" said Ty rolling his eyes with a smile. " who said we werent going to train?" asked angle. "no one sensei." Ty answerd. "good because we are" she said "i dont want you guys to be UN-prepared so go home and get packed i will wait for you at the gate"

From the top of the monument timmikin and renjiro waited they had just transformed into what looked like genin and planed to join the "Children" thus infultraiting there ninja cell. Timmikin droped down along with renjiro and headed towards the girl angle "excuse me ma'am" he said " were from cells B-1 and our freind was hurt so our sensei sent use to the hokage who said we could go with you." Angle turned around and inspected the boys "hhhhhmmmmm" she said " i guess i could alowe you to come. Are you packed for a 2 week journey?" She asked looking them over " yes ma'am we are" Timmikin said showing her his and renjiro's back pack " my name is seiyuuki nisemono and he is hebi nisemono we are brothers i hope we can be of help." he said with a smile


End file.
